


I see

by Handaram



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha mixtape au, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mention of blood, inspired by Jisung's solo track - I SEE, jisung is sick, small caps intended, subtle minsung & hyunsung, woochan as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handaram/pseuds/Handaram
Summary: Chan was waving at him. His smile is so wide that anyone could see his dimples even from far. Beside him Woojin only tighten his arm on chan’s shoulder; also gives him a small smile.Jisung’s tears roll down from the side of his eyes as he gives a small nod. He tries to give a weak smile as his breath hitch. It hurt so much but at least he’s not alone. He thought.





	I see

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Jisung's solo track in 3racha mixtape - I see
> 
> note that this is my first time writing fics and English is not my first language so please excuse me for any mistakes. I'll try to update as regular as I can. hope yalls enjoy this story yeet

Jisung has always been an angel. He’s an angel to his parents. His teachers love him. Everyone loves him. His friends love to make fun and tease him but everyone knows they did that because they adore him. 

 

He is funny, loves to crack jokes and sensitive to his surroundings. He cares and helps people a lot. He always tries to lift up the mood whenever the situation feels a little bit down. 

 

Jisung is an active person. He always move around aimlessly if he’s bored. Never gets tired and always have that bright energy surrounds him. He never sits through the boring math class without making his friends laugh at his jokes. 

 

seungmin once had to stop his yawn halfway to laugh at his spontaneous joke. So, when he suddenly appears to be quiet and hazy the whole day at school, his friends started to get worried. 

 

Jisung has his face planted on the desk as his arms act as a pillow underneath. Seungmin laughs at his little snores and smack the back of his neck lightly trying to wake his friend up but his attempt fail to no avail. 

 

Jisung doesn’t even flinch or make a sound. Usually they will start to have a little cuss fight which seungmin will win for sure but this time jisung doesn’t have the energy left to argue.

 

“yah kim jisung. What is wrong with you today? You sleep through the whole Ms. Kim’s class. This is not like you.” 

 

jisung only brushes seungmin’s hand away with a little grumble that sounds like leave me alone. 

 

Seungmin sigh and walks towards hyunjin that was waiting outside of their classroom. He decided to leave jisung alone and go with hyunjin for lunch.

 

“he’s not going to join us for lunch?” seungmin shrugs and hyunjin scrunch his nose. This is weird. Kim jisung never betray his foods.

 

-

That evening, jisung decided to take a bus home instead of walking like he usually do. His middle school is not that far from his apartment but he’s too tired to walk anyway. 

 

“jisung ah go change and join us for dinner” woojin called out from the kitchen. A baby bear apron was hanging from his neck loosely over his office attire. 

 

“I don’t feel like eating, dad” jisung walk straight into his room. He tossed his school bag lazily and lay face first on his bed. He don’t mind to change his uniform into a clean pajamas first and decided to take a nap. Shower can wait. 

 

He has started to drift off when he heard soft knocks on the door. Chan takes a peek before he steps into the room. 

 

“you’re asleep son?” when jisung didn’t reply but shifted into a more comfortable position instead he decided to sit at the edge of jisung’s bed. The bed creaks shows that it has age with jisung. 

 

“dad tells me that you skip your dinner. Mind telling me what happened at school?” 

 

by the time woojin tells him jisung is skipping his dinner chan knows there’s something wrong with his youngest son.

 

Jisung shakes his head; eyes fluttering trying to stay awake “nothing.” Chan sigh. 

 

“I’m just not feeling hungry. Don’t worry daddy” Chan pushes jisung’s bangs away before he place his big palm on his son’s forehead. 

 

“gosh, you’re burning hot. No wonder my baby doesn’t have the appetite to eat. Poor baby. I’ll come back with warm milk and pills. You go wash up first emm kay?” chan patted jisung’s bottom lightly. 

 

Jisung only hummed in response. Doesn’t plan to move at all.

 

Chan really loves to babied his youngest son. Jisung would usually pout and complain that he’s not a baby anymore but this time he let it slip. Being the youngest son since how long he could remember is a real challenge.

 

“I’m fifteen years old now and a grown up. I don’t need changbin hyung to come to my class and walk me home” 

 

jisung used to complain a lot on how his overprotective adoptive parents treat him. It makes him feel like his parents didn’t trust him enough to let him be independent. 

 

Chan and woojin had adopted both jisung and changbin when they are at the age of 6 and 7 years old from the same orphanage. At first, because it was their first time taking care of children, and both of them are inexperienced in this field; they both struggled in their first and second year of being parents. 

 

Jisung always get sick and changbin loves to throw tantrums but eventually they manage to overcome their fears and raised two beautiful sons. 

 

Jisung has always been a daddy boy and changbin always try to act tough even though everyone knows he has a soft heart. Even though both woojin and chan are working dads, they never neglect their sons wellbeing. 

 

They don’t mind to work extra hard both at work and home as long as their sons grow up into healthy one fine man. Or so they thought.

 

That night chan decided to pamper jisung. He tucked his son to bed, rains jisung with a lot of smooches and wish him to get well soon. 

 

-

 

It is in the middle of summer and jisung has been running fevers since god knows when. Chan tries to convince him to get a checkup but jisung is the typical stubborn teenage boy. 

 

He just brush it off whenever his parents try to bring this subject up. Chan is so worried as each days jisung started to eat less and it is obvious on how much weight he has put off. 

 

A month after that, jisung started to get night sweats and this bothers changbin the most. They have been sharing a room since they were kids but chan decided to make them sleep separately once changbin gets into middle school. 

 

Once in a while, jisung would slips into his brother’s bed during night time. As if it was a normal thing to changbin; he is used to leave some space on his bed for jisung.

 

 

That night as usual jisung climbs into changbin’s bed. Changbin had fallen asleep right after shower but manage to shift a bit to give jisung more space to lie down. 

 

It was fine the first hour of them sharing a bed. After a while, changbin begin to stir from his sleep as jisung keep on whining and squirming besides him. His eyes were both closed and he doesn’t seem to be awake but changbin can see sweats trickled from his forehead down to his neck even in the dark.

 

His air-condition still work fine the last time he checked so why jisung is sweating as if he just finished a 5km marathon? Changbin nudge his little brother’s side. 

 

“sungie are you okay? Do you want me to wake daddy up?” 

 

“no, I’m fine. Daddy just get back from studio. He must be tired.” Jisung replied with a tiny voice. 

 

“I hate summer” he continues before kicking off the blanket that was covering his skinny legs. 

 

He doesn’t seem fine to changbin. His face scrunches in pain and the pillow he’s been lying on is drenched with his own sweat. Changbin knows jisung is not fine but he himself doesn’t want to wake his daddy up knowing that his daddy just got home from work. 

 

They know how chan doesn’t really get enough sleep and always stays back in his studio to finish his work. 

 

Changbin gets up from his position and set the air-condition temperature lower. He then lies on his side facing jisung and hold his little brother’s sweaty hand in his as a way to say ‘it’s okay I’m here for you. Always.’

 

-

 

The next day jisung woke up because of the warm sunlight that hits his face. He wriggles on the bed before he manage to take a look at his phone on the bedside table.

 

The time shows half past seven. He almost choke with his own saliva. He stumble a bit on his way to the bathroom and manage to take the quickest shower. 

 

“why you didn’t wake me up?” jisung moves around the house while trying to put on his mismatch socks clumsily. His tie hanging loosely on his neck.

 

“I want to be the first to shower” changbin sips his strawberry flavored milk loudly. Jisung make a long low grunts sound. He puffs his cheeks and squint his eyes. changbin only snickers at that. To be honest he doesn’t look intimidating at all. 

 

“breakfast first sungie, please?” chan placed a freshly prepared rolled kimbap on a plate and proceed on cutting it.

 

Jisung only gives a quick smooch on chan’s cheek and hurriedly run out of the apartment. It will takes around 5 minutes to get to the nearest bus stop and he had to wait another 10 minutes for his bus to arrive. 

 

He started to run faster down the neighborhood but stops abruptly as changbin with a playful smirk on his face is blocking the way using his bike. 

 

“hop on” 

 

it takes only 3 seconds for jisung to process what was happening and decided to get onto the back of changbin’s bike. He clutch to changbin’s side tightly as they skid through the uneven road. 

 

“I thought you’re not feeling well last night.” 

 

Oh. That’s the reason why changbin didn’t wake him up this morning. He was worried. 

 

“I feel better now” changbin maintain his focus on the road and didn’t give him any response. 

 

“I need to submit an assignment today anyway.” Changbin nods at his answer. he takes jisung’s right hand that was clutching to his school uniform and put it around his waist instead. 

 

-

Luckily they reach school in time. Jisung was trying to smooth his wrinkled school uniform when changbin hold out a paper bag in front of jisung’s face. 

 

He takes it without questions and take a peek inside. By looking at how the tin foil wrapped, he already knows what is inside the paper bag. 

 

It is the rolled kimbap that chan made this morning. It still feels warm in jisung’s palm. Changbin throws a small bottle of banana flavored milk into his direction and jisung barely manage to catch it. 

 

He only manage to yell a thanks to his hyung as the older walks to the other side of the building and gives a small wave without turning his head. 

 

‘Tsundere’. Jisung smiles brightly at that and walks straight to his class. 

 

-

 

“yah you actually look alive today!” seungmin ruffles jisung’s fluffy hair roughly. 

 

“I breathe” jisung rolls his eyes. Hyunjin chuckles next to him and tries to help smoothing his hair. They were changing their school uniform into their PE attire in the changing room and seungmin decided that this is the best time to annoy jisung.

 

“I mean lately you look like a whole mess sungie. You don’t even join us for lunch anymore.” Seungmin gives big puppy eyes look at him.

 

“yeah we miss you actually.” Hyunjin already done changing and is fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

 

“it just feels awkwardly silence when you’re not there. Usually I have someone to tease at least.” Seungmin adds with a grin. 

 

“rude” jisung takes off his white shirt and in the middle of putting on his PE shirt, hyunjin suddenly let out a loud gasped. 

 

“is that bruises?” hyunjin wince.

 

He already tracing his slender fingers on jisung’s purplish skin around his ribs. The later was completely caught by surprise. He doesn’t even realise there is a big irregular bruise with patches of smaller one on his ribs this morning. 

 

“that’s huge.” Seungmin also tries to take a close look on the bruise.

 

jisung tries to recall if he might have bump into something lately. “I might bump myself into the sink this morning” 

 

“pretends to be shocked” seungmin shrugs. "you really need to have it checked though. it looks quite serious." jisung give a nod and put on his shirt quickly. 

 

-

 

Mr Im assign the boys into 2 groups for volleyball. Hyunjin and jisung are in the same group meanwhile seungmin is playing in the opposite team. The fact that jisung is one of the shortest in his group of friends really started to piss him off. 

 

He knows he’s not an outdoor nor a sport person. He rather stay at home playing video games or watch cartoons while eating cheesecakes. Okay. The later information need to be kept as a secret or seungmin might use that as a teasing material for the whole week. 

 

He tries so hard running all over the court trying to block the attack from the opposite team but maybe, MAYBE because of his short legs he didn’t manage to catch-up nor block one at all. 

 

Jisung is fast. He runs like a wild squirrel but his teammates are a lot taller than him so every time the ball is tossed around he can’t reach the ball with his height. the only time he manage to touch the ball is when his teammates let him served. He knows he looks pathetic. seungmin is surely going to make fun of him later. 

 

In the middle of the game, he feels like giving up as his breath jagged. He started to lose focus and the sight of the net slowly becoming blurry in his vision. It’s hard to balance his steps as his legs started to lose their strength. 

 

He saw hyunjoon, the ace from the opposite team spike the ball towards his direction. He heard Hyunjin shouts his name to get his attention but the last thing he knows is he received a hard slap across his face and the world seems to turn black. Fuck.


End file.
